Freak Like Me
by AkaKage
Summary: Noah's bold, weird, crazy and sure as hell ain't afraid to talk back. She's now part of the Kidd Pirates and they have to deal with her sleep walking and attracting trouble like a magnet. Thankfully she listens to Kidd (occasionally) and by the looks of it Killer found a new fascination with her. She's a weapons-smith, a crazy person and now the subject of Killer's affection.
1. Chapter 1

o Chapter 1 o

The Kidd Pirates finally docked at Loco Island after sailing for two weeks on the Grand Line. They were out of food supplies and their ship needed some repair work as well. So with all that in mind, Kidd sent his men to deal with them.

They already had info on the island; it once had a massive asylum on it that mysteriously got burned down a few years ago, and there was a rumour that there was a research facility under the building with human experiments but not many believed that. Other than that it was quite a small autumn island with only 2 little towns and a bigger city on it.

They walked through the port town and watched amused as people scurried out of their way as they obviously recognised them and ran in fear.

"How long will the log pose take here?" Kidd asked his first mate, keeping his eyes on the buildings and in front of him.

"A week." Killer simply said from beside him as Heat and Wire walked behind them.

As they were looking for a restaurant to get some food from, they bumped into an interesting scene.

In the middle of the street they were walking down, were two people fighting. More specifically a guy was beating up what looked like a teenage girl. The odd thing they found was that she was just taking his punches without a word or whimper.

The pirates stopped to watch for a second, most wondering why the fuck they haven't moved out of the way yet.

"Are you done yet?" the girl asked in a bored tone as the guy panted.

"Why the fuck wont you go away?" he asked angrily.

"I don't want to. It's more fun annoying you." she said as a grin spread on her pale and bruised lips.

They noted how pale her skin was, even paler than Kidd's. She had shoulder length or just a little bit longer straight black hair that looked to be in layers, a full fringe that almost covered her eyes and she was skinny and a bit over the average height for a 15 year old, they guessed. She was wearing cut up black skinny jeans, grey loose ankle boots, a dark grey baggy tank top that covered her butt and a light grey and light blue big striped hooded cardigan that was a few inches longer than her tank top and went over her knuckles except the left arm was ripped off and her arm there was messily bandaged with blood soaking it a little. Well she was pretty much covered in blood and looked like she was injured in a lot of places.

The guy looked well toned with short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a chef's uniform.

"Is it my turn yet?" she asked with a wicked smirk. The guy took a few steps back as fear took over his rage and the pirates just watched to see what will happen next.

She stood up on shaky legs and even stumbled a couple of times until she managed to find her balance and in that instance she launched at the guy. With surprising speed, she grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him down so she can reach his head, grabbing the side of his head, she pulled it and smacked it into the ground, making a satisfying crack. She let him get up but as soon as he was on his feet, swaying, she kicked him in the ribs and punched him right in the solar plexus, making him double over and cough. Walking behind him, she grabbed his arm and with a well placed kick to the elbow, broke the joint and repeated it with the other one as he screamed in pain. Stepping up to face him she grabbed a fist full of hair with her left hand and pulled his head up so he can look at her.

"It was a bad idea to attack me. When will you people learn?" she asked chuckling, obviously enjoying the situation despite the fact she was in a bad shape as well.

"Please . . . please don't . . ." he whimpered.

"Don't what?" she grinned.

"What do you think I will do to you?" she asked amused.

"Please . . ." he whimpered again.

"Well too bad huh?" she grinned and replacing her hand on his hair with her right one, she placed her left hand on his throat as he was whimpering more now. She watched his reaction amused as she increased the pressure of her fingers. He started chocking as his air was cut off. She just watched almost fascinated as he was turning another colour, his saliva dripped down his chin and his eyes bulged.

"Bye bye." she giggled childishly and with a sharp move, ripped his oesophagus out, spraying his blood on her shirt. Letting go of his head, he dropped to the ground with a thud as his blood made a pool under him and she dropped the piece of his throat that was in her hand.

"Who is this little bitch?" Kidd asked watching her grin down at the mess she made.

"Dunno. All I got was that there's an unpredictable demon girl on the island. I guess it's her." Killer said watching her curiously as well.

"Get away!" a woman yelled as the girl looked up at her. A few other people came out of their houses as well, glaring at the girl with weapons in their hands.

"Go away!" another one yelled.

"Monster!" they yelled.

"Psycho bitch!" they started throwing rocks and a few kitchen knifes at her as well. Whatever they could find really. She just stood there for a second, taking it all until she let out a sigh and ran down the street and into a little alley, disappearing out of sigh.

"Why won't she die, mommy?" a child asked his mother with trembling voice.

"She's a demon, honey. A demon. And you should stay away from her." she said.

"Let's go." Kidd called and they resumed their course. The people scattered at their sight and dragged the dead guy away as well.

"I wonder where that girl ran off to." Heat said to Wire in thought.

"She looked pretty cut up. Wonder if she'll survive that." Wire replied as they discussed what they just saw.

"Shut it!" Kidd called back annoyed.

They went to a restaurant as they planned and by the time they found the local inn to stay in while they were on the island.

"I think I saw that girl duck into the inn a few minutes ago." Killer said.

"Is that so?" Kidd grinned in amusement.

"So that bitch is still alive huh?" he asked the rhetorical question and they walked in.

As they stepped through the door, they were met with a fair sized room with a bar and a few round tables scattered around the room, a little stage for a bland to perform, a door on the opposite wall leading to the kitchen and a stair case leading upstairs to bedrooms as it was a 3 story building.

There were a few people in there just relaxing and drinking, but as they spotted the Kidd Pirates, they all scurried.

"Idiot. What am I going to do with you? I told you not to come here, you'll get me in trouble." they heard a man lecture someone. Looking to the bar, they saw the black haired girl from before, sitting on the counter as an old man was stood in front of her unamused.

"Do you at least have what I asked for?" he huffed.

"It's more or less done, I just need to put it together." she said smiling lightly.

With a sigh he turned around and smiled at the pirates.

"Welcome. I presume you would like rooms for your stay on the island and alcohol." he said showing the complete opposite reaction as the other town's people.

While Killer talked over the details of what they wanted, the rest sat down on a table and the old guy brought them the drinks they wanted.

"Can I get a room too? It's getting cold out there." the girl asked as the old man walked back to her.

"Like hell you can Noah. You're nothing but trouble. And stop bleeding out on my counter!" he said annoyed.

"Oh come on. I made two guns, specially designed for only you. Make a trade with me." she said in an innocent voice.

"Fine. Take one of the rooms on the top floor. Clean yourself up and then come down so I can treat you. You better have those guns finished by midnight." he said with a stern voice.

"I will. Thank you Gray." she grinned and hopping off the counter, ran up the stairs.

"That girl is nothing but trouble, I swear one of these days . . ." he grumbled and wiped the counter of her blood.

"Who was that?" Killer asked, getting Gray's attention.

"Her name's Noah. You shouldn't get involved with her." he said leaning against the counter.

"Can you tell us more about her?" he asked.

"She's the local demon as everyone else calls her. Lives in the mountains and hunts, when she's too lazy or just wants some entertainment, she comes down and steals food or bugs the town's people. They treat her like some sort of monster and she reacts violently when provoked. Only us old timers know just what she went through, it's not her fault." he explained with a pained look in his eyes as he caught the attention of the rest of them.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Killer asked. He had to admit that she was interesting.

"All I will say to explain her is that she feels no fear nor pain." he said and walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder how old she is." Wire mused.

"With a closer look she looks older than 15." Heat said in thought.

They chatted for a little longer until Noah came back down. She was only wearing some black biker shorts and an oversized black men's dress shirt that went over her fingers and reached down over her butt. They could see that she was heavily injured with a lot of bruises on her body and a lot of little cuts. The sleeve on her left arm was pulled up to reveal a very big burned and cut gash down her arm from the middle to the back of her hand, she also had black nails on both her hands and feet. Her hair was wet and slicked back, revealing crystal blue eyes that darkened on the outside and were practically glowing. They found her eyes fascinating. She also had one black eye(bruised), her forehead had a big gash and the corner of her mouth was bruised and split.

She was smiling and hopped back onto the bar's counter top just as Gray came back out with a plate of food.

"Jesus, what ran you over?" he asked looking her over as she just shrugged.

"You can have this after. When was the last time you ate a properly prepared hot meal, or slept well for that matter?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"About two or so months ago." she shrugged.

"Reckless." he grumbled taking out the first aid kit.

"Where are you injured?" Gray asked with a sigh.

"Everywhere. I thought that was pretty obvious." she chuckled.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm putting my ass on the line for you." he said glaring at her.

"Sorry." she frowned for the first time and lifted her shirt to reveal skid marks on her right side ribs where the skin was taken off.

"What the hell happened here? Nasty looking bugger." he said none too happy.

"I fell off a cliff." she simply said as he just looked at her like she grew a second head.

Grumbling incoherent things, he disinfected and bandaged it.

He then moved onto her legs. Her right calf was practically missing a chunk out of it and her left thigh had a deep slash wound on the middle.

"What did these." he asked glaring.

"Me and a bear came to a disagreement on territorial issues. The slash was from a kitchen knife thrown at me." she said chuckling.

"You're terrible." he frowned and did the same to them, then she lifted her left arm.

"Okay, what the fuck did that?" he asked a little worried now.

"The blacksmith cut it with a sword straight out of the furnace." she said with a bored tone, crossing her legs and leaned her elbow on her knee with her cheek on the palm of her right hand.

"Stop bugging people. You know they hate you." he lectured.

"That's the point. If they loved me, they wouldn't react in such a funny way." she grinned.

"You're crazy." he sighed.

"Excuse me, I am not crazy. I prefer the term mentally hilarious." she said with a light smile making the ones who listened chuckle to themselves.

"Let's see your head now." he shook his head, obviously used to her craziness by now but how she got injured so badly still surprised him sometimes.

"You know Gary went missing a few days ago. Do you have any idea where he might be?" he asked.

"Who the fuck is Gary?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Waiter at the tavern." he said.

"Oh that little shit. He's six feet under in the forest. Past the river and in front of that giant ass tree." she grinned, giving the exact location.

"Stop killing them. It's not helping your case." he glared at her.

"He attacked me first. I was just walking." she rolled her eyes.

"Eat and put the guns together." he said with a sigh, finishing up.

"Thank you." she grinned jumping down on a stool.

"Don't come here again." he said as she just nodded.

"She's a little weird." Heat said tilting his head.

"How can she still move with so much injuries?" Wire asked a little shocked.

"Shut it." Kidd called, not in the mood for their little whispering thing. But he was watching her from where he was sat, he was just as curious as they were.

After she finished eating, Noah got up and walked to one of the round tables. Looking it over, she tapped the surface and a purple smoke ran over it, as it dissipated, gun parts appeared in it's place.

They watched as she walked back over to Gray and took a glass of water from him.

"It'll be done in half an hour." she grinned.

"Good." he nodded.

They watched as she summoned a pair of headphones and a shell looking thing attached to it. She put it on and got on with her work.

"What is she?" Kidd asked, looking over at Gray.

"She's a weapon-smith, makes all sorts and can use them too. She's also a devil fruit user as you saw. She has a pocket dimension where she keeps all of her stuff and with that purple smoke she gets them out." he explained and brought them more booze.

"You seem to know a lot about her." Killer stated.

"The others may deny and reject her but she used to be one of us. She's not the same anymore so no one wants her around." he only said and walked away to clean some dirty glasses.

They chatted more about the island and random stuff until Killer nudged Kidd and gestured to the table opposite them.

Looking up, he saw that Noah was leaned back in her chair on it's back legs, with her own legs hooked on the table to keep her steady and her head thrown back as she stared right at him with a lazy smile playing on her battered lips.

"What are you staring at?" he asked glaring back at her.

"You're Eustass Kidd if I remember right." she grinned, pulling her headphones off.

"Yes. And what's it to you?" he asked.

"Hey. You're the one who's been staring at me first. Since I came down." she said gesturing at him with her hands in the air.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." he growled.

"Or what? You're gonna stick every piece of metal in me? Yeah, it wont kill me nor will it hurt or scare me. Kinda incapable of all three of those." she said with half lidded eyes.

"Do you want to test that theory?" he asked standing with a malicious grin.

"Yes." she grinned happily and got up onto her feet.

"I heard about your abilities. Show me." she grinned as most of them just stared dumbfounded. Did she really just ask Kidd to kill her?

"Oh. Wait just a sec. Gray your guns are done." she said picking them up and walked up to him, making her tools disappear with the same purple smoke.

"Hey. Get back here!" Kidd yelled angrily.

"I'm here." she grinned walking up to their table.

"You're not going to stop her?" Killer asked Gray.

"Why should I? Not my problem, just don't wreck my place." he shrugged with a bored tone.

"What the fuck is wrong with the people on this island?" they heard one of the pirates whisper faintly as Kidd activated his powers. Purple sparks crackled around his hand as the metal things in the room started to twitch. If it was possible, Noah looked even more excited now.

"Die bitch." Kidd said and things like cutlery, nails and a few screwdrivers launched at her.

They all stuck out of her body as she staggered on her feet a little. Everyone watched wide eyed as blood oozed from the wounds and dripped onto the floor. She looked like she was about to fall down dead, when in the last minute she caught herself and lifted her head to look Kidd in the eyes.

A grin was plastered on her face with her longer than normal canines showing and pure excitement in her eyes. Her eyes, they were practically glowing, they were a very bright almost neon blue and looked sort of unnatural.

"So this must be what it feels like to be a hedgehog." she chuckled.

"How the fuck are you alive bitch?" Kidd asked furrowing his eyebrows.

She started to pull the metal things out of her body and by the time she finished she was standing straight and smiling brightly, with none of the wounds visible anymore. It was like they completely healed up without a trace.

"Thanks for that. Awesome experience. And to answer your question I'm immortal." she grinned sitting down between Wire and Heat.


	2. Chapter 2

o Chapter 2 o

"Thanks for that. Awesome experience. And to answer your question I'm immortal." she grinned sitting down between Wire and Heat.

"You what?" most of them asked looking at her wide eyed.

"Sorry but that's physically impossible." Wire said.

"No. It's not. That blow should have killed me, but I'm alive and well, like it didn't even effect me." she grinned.

"How is it possible?" Kidd asked with his eyebrows furrowed and sat back down.

"How did all those wounds just disappear?" Killer asked shocked.

"How it works is that if I die, whatever caused my death completely heals up without a trace. If I get a bigger more threatening injury or a broken bone, that will heal up pretty quickly too. But surface wounds like these heal at a slower rate. And I don't scar. See, my eyes, nails and skin tone are a result of this shit as well." she explained smiling and brushed her now dry fringe out of her eyes.

They just watched her amazed and dumbfounded.

"How I became like this is a long story." she grinned.

"Spill it." Kidd said giving her a mean look.

"You don't scare me." she said unamused.

"But I'll tell you because I like you. You're power is super cool too." she grinned.

"Let's see. I must have been 15. I'm 21 by the way. So I lived in this town with my foster parents, they died a while ago. Disease or something." she said smiling. She was awfully calm and cheery about it but they guessed she was okay with the whole ordeal so just listened quietly.

"I was kidnapped by the scientists that had laboratories under the asylum. It's up in the mountains. I was experimented on for about a year, until results showed. Then I was tortured to no end to test how well it works. Fell asleep in my own blood and tears every night for a few years. I think they were planning to sell me to the government as an immortal weapon against pirates or some bullshit. That's why I was trained in several martial arts. The weapon-smith trade I learned from my foster father." she explained gesturing a lot with her hands as they took all the information in, finding it hard to believe.

"They eventually managed to damage my pain receptors with something, so badly that I can't feel pain anymore and my fear was killed long before that. When I got what I wanted out of the training, I killed everyone in the facility and set fire to it todestroy all the evidence. I accidentally burned the asylum down too. My bad." she said scratching the back of her neck.

"How did you become so hated here?" Killer asked.

"I'm unnaturally pale and my eyes creep them out. It only took a moth for an idiot to push me too far and for me to react pretty badly to them. I killed, they tried to drive me out, I just keep coming back cause it's fun and it pisses them off. And I think I'm homeless now." she said in though.  
"I thought you lived in the ruins of the labs." Gray said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, the entrance to it collapsed and I can't get in. I've been sleeping in trees and stuff for a while now. That's what our argument with the bear was about. He didn't like me sleeping there." she shrugged.

"So you're immortal." Kidd said looking her in the eyes and she nodded with a lazy smile.

"A weapon-smith." he said and she nodded.

"A devil fruit user. Where did you get that anyway?" he asked.

"I found it in the forest. It tasted nasty as fuck." she said pulling her nose.

"But it's the most useful power I've seen. Well for me anyway." she grinned.

"Join my crew." he said grinning and most of his crew looked at him surprised.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because I fucking want you to." he growled.

"But I don't like taking orders." she pouted.

"Tough shit." he glared at her.

"You will get to see the world and harass new people. Besides you're running out of things to entertain yourself with here aren't you?" Gray asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's true." she said in thought.

"What is it like out at sea?" she asked grinning at Kidd.

"Come with us and you'll find out." he grinned back.

"Okay. I can't swim though." she said.

"You're a fruit user. That's normal." Killer said.

"No. I know what it does and I don't get weak in the sea or by seastone. My immortality somehow cancelled that out. I just simply can't swim." she said with a shrug.

"You're serious?" Heat asked her and she nodded.

"You're cool looking. Love your dreads." she grinned up at him.

"Thanks." he smiled at her.

"You're all pretty cool looking." she grinned and let out a big yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Go up and sleep. You need it." Gray called.

"I should." Noah nodded and stood up.

"Why are you so nice to me now?" she asked glaring at him.

"Because you're going with them in a week and I won't have to deal with your shit anymore. Now go." he said crossing his arms.

"Love you too old man." she chuckled and walked up the stairs.

. . .

In the morning, the Kidd Pirates all managed to get down and Gray was waiting for them with breakfast. It was only around 11 or 11:30 that Noah wobbled down as well.

She was in the same clothes as last night but the shirt was a bit more open. She swayed and her eyes were half lidded as she made her way to the bar.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Gray asked amused as she leaned on the counter with her head on the surface of it.

"Coffee?" he asked as she just let out a noise.

"Noah." Killer called walking up to her.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want form me?" she asked glaring at him, after she turned her head to the side.

"My name is Killer. I'm the first mate of the pirate crew you just joined last night." he said, sitting down beside her.

"Hi." she said and sat up straight when Gray got back with a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." she finally smiled at him after a few sips of the hot beverage.

"So what did you want Mr Stripes?" she asked smiling at Killer. He raised an eyebrow at her under his mask but ignored the new nickname.

"I want to show you the ship and we'll set up a room for you. I don't think you should sleep in the bunks with the rest." he said.

"Thanks. I don't really mind where I sleep. I wont be in my room for long anyway. I just need a room to set up my workshop to work in." she smiled.

"That can be arranged." he smiled under his mask.

"Those are cool. Can I have a look?" she asked gesturing to his blades.

"Sure." he said lifting his arm for her to see.

"Can I?" she asked looking up at his mask with a smile. He nodded and as they stood, he turned it on for her to look at.

"Oh wow." she grinned and moved around him to get better angles of it. He turned it off and sat back down as she started to poke at it muttering some incoherent things about metal and how it could be lighter and more balanced. Killer could have sworn he saw the same look in her eyes as the one Kidd has when he's working on one his trinkets as well.

"I think I can improve it if you let me. I can make up new blades for it that wont only be more flexible and hold it's sharpness for longer but it will be lighter and more efficient." she grinned up at him after letting go of his arm.

"If you don't mind." Killer smiled under his mask.

"I'd love to. Making weapons is a passion of mine so don't hesitate to ask me whatever you want made. I'll do it." Noah grinned.

"Will do. I'll tell the other that too." he said making her smile more.

"Alright. I'm going to get dressed now." she said and took off upstairs.

When she got back down she was wearing a clean pair of black ripped skinny jeans with her grey ankle boots, a clean loose dark grey tank top that reached down over her butt and a long thin knitted cardigan that had a big hood and went over her knuckles loosely, it was the same light grey and blue but it was fully intact with no arm missing. She also had a black leather string tied around her neck as a chocker and another longer necklace with the same string that reached down to under her chest with a metal bird's skull that had two goat horns curling down and forward.

"You like baggy clothes I see." Killer smiled under his mask as she walked up to him.

"Yup. I love it when a shirt goes over my knuckles." she grinned while Gray put food in front of her.

After she ate, Killer took her to their ship to show her around. She told him to go on while she followed him on the roof tops in order to avoid the town's people. She said she doesn't want get in a fight now.

"Noah." Killer called as he walked onto the ship.

"I'm here." she grinned jumping over the railing and landing in front of him.

"I see you're quite acrobatic." he said impressed. She was flipping off buildings like it was child's play.

"I had good training." she smiled and looked around the dark ship.

"I love your style." she grinned in awe.

"Thanks. You'll be living here. I suggest you get along with people and stay out of Kidd's way. He has a short fuse." the blond advised.

"Kay. Can we see the inside now? I've never been on a ship." she grinned excitedly.

"Let's go." he smiled under his mask. He found her quite interesting, she was a smart person and a very well trained one by what he saw, but then she can be very childish and impulsive, not to mention unpredictable and fearless. She will do well on the crew, if she behaves and Kidd won't throw her overboard that is.

It was interesting to show her around as she regarded everything with great curiosity and awe. From the galley to the bathrooms and bunks. Her room ended up as an old storage room and she said she only needs to turn it into her workshop and refused a bed.

"So where do you plan to sleep then?" Killer asked as they stood in her room that was pretty close to Kidd's and his own room.

"Dunno. The crow's nest or maybe I'll just join you." she smirked and walked out. Killer didn't know if she meant it in a joking way or in a suggestive way, but he shrugged it off as her weirdness and followed after her.

She met a few of the crew mates and she was pretty nice to them. He didn't see why the people hated her so much but then again he saw how she killed and the expression she held while doing it, but he wasn't any different so he guessed she'll fit in here.

"So when did you meet Kidd?" Noah asked sitting on the railing, facing the sea and swinging her legs as Killer leaned against it.

"When we were children. We came from the same island back in the South Blue." he said.

"What made you stick with him. You're the navigator as well right?" she asked looking over at him. He noted how she usually always had a lazy smile on her face and it was a nice change from all the mean looks or bored frowns from the crew.

"I am and we've been friends for a long time now. I promised him that I will make him the Pirate King." he said grinning under his mask.

"That's great. Is friendship nice? What does it feel like?" she asked and he could tell that it was a genuine question. It surprised him a little actually.

"Have you never had a friend before?" he asked curiously.

"No. I was always the creepy foster child that nobody liked. Then I became the island's demon. So I never had a chance to make friends. You're the first one that I had such a civil conversation with." she said grinning at him. That was a little sad to hear, even merciless pirates had each other to call friends. She must have been very lonely.

"Friends can rely on each other to have their backs. They travel together and go through all the hardships and the good. It is a very nice thing. Friends are loyal and honest to each other." he explained.

"So a pirate crew is made up of friends that live together and travel doing whatever they want, not caring about the consequences. Must be fun." she smiled looking up at the sky as a bigger grin took over her face.

"That's right. You're part of the crew now. I'm sure you'll make friends with the rest of the crew as well." he said smiling under his mask.

"As well? Who am I friends with already?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Me? We've been together all day and chatted. We got to know each other a bit. I consider that the first steps of a friendship." he said chuckling.

"That's great. Thank you." Noah grinned and jumped back onto the deck. She stepped closer and pulled Killer into an unexpected hug. It was warm and he could feel that she meant it, with how she was holding onto him. He rested his arm around her shoulders and patted her head smiling.

"You smell good." she giggled.

"Thanks I guess. You're very strange." Killer chuckled as she pulled away.

"I get that a lot. But it's rare that I get to be this close to a person. It only happens when I kill them." she smiled up at him with bright eyes. That would be a little unsettling to others but Killer just took it as a good thing for her.

He watched her close her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze as it ruffled her straight black hair and the sway of the ship.

"Haha. Let's go before the ship lulls me to sleep, standing." she laughed and ran off the ship, towards town.

"Wait up." he called after her and caught up pretty easily.

"Where could Kidd be hiding?" she asked herself while they walked through town. She had a half skip in her steps that made her cardigan flutter behind her a little and amused Killer.

"Either a bar, restaurant or he's exploring the island." Killer said, knowing him well.

"Let's check the forest." Noah grinned and ran off in a random direction.

They walked around for a bit, well Noah was running around, climbing trees and stuff but Killer managed to keep up with her. She was happy that he did and even challenged him to a race. She had home field advantage but he was pretty close to beating her.

"That was awesome. Thanks Stripes." she grinned, jumping down from a tree.

"It was fun. What's up with the nickname though?" he asked amused.

"Well I dunno what you look like under there so I refuse to call you by name until I do." she grinned knocking on his mask a few times.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk under the mask.

"Yup. I'm only calling Kidd by his name cause he's the captain. And he radiates grr. I have a feeling I would be lobbed overboard if I were to call him what I want to." she said in though as she smiled lightly.

"Is that right?" Killer asked laughing.

"Well, you're not wrong. What would have been his nickname?" he asked.

"Fluffy." she grinned, making him laugh more.

"Why?" Killer asked finding her nicknames more than amusing.

"Cause he has that big fur coat and his hair is gravity defying and very fluffy looking." she grinned, gesturing to her head.

"I see where you're coming from. Just don't call him that, he wont thank you for it." he chuckled while they walked back to town.

"I'm sure. But he can't hurt me or kill me. So I'm not sure how he would be able to punish me for it." she shrugged.

"Oh he'll find a way. Kidd can be very creative when he wants to be." he said ruffling her hair amused. It was actually very soft and made him grin under his mask. Having a female on the crew will be a nice change, and having this particular one will ensure that they won't be bored.

"I think I see him." she grinned and ran off with Killer close behind her.

"Kidd. We were looking for you." Noah grinned as she caught up to him. Heat and Wire with him with another guy that had a blond mohawk, round sunglasses and a furry vest.

"Well you found me. Did you show her around the ship?" Kidd asked turning to Killer.

"Yes. She doesn't want the bed though." he said.

"I just need a workshop. Where and how I sleep is irrelevant." she grinned.

"Not my fucking problem. Jut stay out of my room." he grumbled and turned around to resume walking where he was headed.

"I'm Jin. Don't think we met yet." the new guy said smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Noah." she grinned at him.

"You sure this is the one who killed a guy with cold blood? She's awfully smily and nice." he asked Heat.

"I'm sure." he nodded amused.


	3. Chapter 3

o Chapter 3 o

The Kidd Pirates walked into a restaurant for lunch while Noah wondered off. They only noticed her absence when Killer pointed it out and event then they just shrugged it off.

While they opted to go over to the other town and look around there too, they heard the people saying that Noah was in the capital causing trouble again. Not too surprising, by what they learned about her so far, she's very excitable and likes causing a panic.

The town wasn't all that different from the one they docked at. There were a few more shops that were different and a hospital was located in the middle. The people scurried out of the pirates way just like the last time as they walked around.

"Get back here demon! Let me cut that damned head of your off!" they heard someone yell and in a few seconds saw Noah running our from behind a building. She was grinning and had twin hunting knifes in her hands.

"What makes you think I will let you?" she asked turning back and stopped.

"Finally." the young blond man said as he swung at her with a sword. She blocked it with her knifes and lunched her own attack at him.

"Give back what you stole." he growled at her and tried to decapitate her again but she just stepped back and ducked under his swing.

"No. I need it." she grinned and stepping forward, she stabbed him in the ribs, drawing a cry out of him.

He regained his composure and started to attack her with more vigour and speed as she just chuckled and dodged his attacks, practically dancing around him with ease.

"She looks like she's enjoying it." Jet said watching the two. She was leaving light gashed all over his body where she retaliated. She was wearing him down as he bled more and she only got faster.

"Noah. Stop fucking around. Why are you here?" Kidd called as she stopped in her tracks frowning and turned to look at him.

The guy took that opportunity to swing down at her, but she grabbed the blade still staring at Kidd.

She didn't look too pleased that he interrupted her 'fun', but instead of saying a word, she pulled the sword from the guy's grasp as he stumbled backward. Dropping it, she grabbed one of her knifes by the blade and with a well aimed throw, lobbed it hard at him as it embedded itself in his forehead, quite deeply.

Glancing back at Kidd, she sent him a last glare and walked the other way.

"What the? Get the fuck back here!" Kidd yelled annoyed.

"I think we just interrupted her game. She didn't look too happy about it." Killer said stopping Kidd from running after her.

"I don't fucking care. I'm the captain and she should do what I say." he grumbled angrily.

They didn't see her for the rest of the day and a few more days in fact. She was wobbling around in the morning as Gray let her stay the rest of the week and she came back to a warm bed, but other than that she took off as soon as she could. They didn't know what she was doing but heard she was harassing people from the other town and the capital. She even killed a few of them in broad day light, scaring the absolute crap out of the locals.

It wasn't until two days before they left did she walk into the inn in the morning.

"Where the fuck have you been all week?" Kidd asked as he noticed her.

"Here and there." she grinned. That was when they noticed what was wrong with her. She was in her usual black, grey and blue clothing but the hood was pulled over her head, hiding most of her face but they noticed that her cheeks were bloody and it dripped down her chin and jaw.

"What happened to you now?" Gray grumbled annoyed as she walked up to him, ignoring the death glare Kidd was sending her.

"I don't know. I woke up like this in the capital." she said jumping on the counter like she did the first time.

"Let me see." he asked pulling the hood from her head. As it turned out, both her cheeks were cut up pretty badly, a gash going from the corners of her mouth to the middle of her cheeks, inches from her ears. She stuck her tongue through the gap in her cheek and chuckled at the horrified look on Gray's face.  
"Relax. It's not that bad." she grinned.

Grumbling, he cleaned up her face and sew up the wounds with a thick black thread.

"Now I look like Heat." Noah chuckled as she jumped from the counter and walked up to them.

"You go missing for days, then you come back like this?" Killer asked unimpressed. It was still a little weird to see her so indifferent about her injuries.

"Where did you learn how to fix people up?" someone asked Gray as he brought a plate of food for Noah.

"I was a doctor on a pirate ship in my youth." he simply said and walked off.

After she finished eating, took the plate into the kitchen and came back with a lazy smile on her face.

"I don't feel like going out just yet." she mused to herself and pulled her cardigan off, revealing her bloodied bandaged left arm.

Summoning her headphones she put it on and hummed in content as she stood in the middle of the room and summoned three knifes to juggle with.

"Just don't wreck the place." Gray called to her as she skilfully played with the sharp blades.

They watched amused as she hummed with a gentle smile on her face. As a few minutes passed she started to slowly move to the beat only she could hear and swapping the knifes for three identical metal balls, hand sized each, she juggled with them as she danced gracefully. They made a little chime as she tossed them in the air and they looked a little heavy as well.

Seeing her like this, she seemed a lot less insane and more graceful and beautiful as she moved her body.

"What is she juggling with? Do you know?" Wire asked.

"Some silver balls with bells in them. They also weigh a fuck ton. She uses them to train and dance with. Apparently it relaxes her." Gray explained.

"You seem to know a lot about her habits too." Killer commented but he couldn't rip his gaze away from her.

"She takes refuge here most of the time and I get to witness her weird ass habits." he shrugged.

She suddenly made two of the balls disappear with her purple smoke and just danced with one as she let it roll up and down her arms, twisting and twirling it between her fingers. It was mesmerising to watch. How graceful and flowing her movements were, it told nothing of the storm that was usually in her eyes.

Even Kidd was watching her with a tiny bit of awe that he would never admit and would kill anyone who accused him of it.

They watched how she eventually made the last ball disappear and pull a chair out. She grabbed a hold of the backrest and with a jump, got on it, balancing on her hands upside down. With a good tug, she pulled the chair onto one leg, twisting her body and weight, she made it spin slowly as she moved onto only one hand, stretching her legs out over her head and controlling the movement with the way she bent it and arched her back. It was obvious she was trained in gymnastics as well and enjoyed it. It lasted a few more minutes until she flipped off and landed on her feet. Most of the crew cheered, but it landed on deaf ears as she opened her eyes smiling and sat down on one of the other tables.

Summoning a blue paper she started to scribble something on it.

"And she's gone. I never saw her make the landing to that one before though." Gray commented chuckling.

Killer walked up to her, curious about what she was doing and noted that she was left handed. She seemed to be drawing something, he soon realised it was him and his blade.

Noticing him, she stood up and stepped close to him so her nose was touching his chest, she measured herself against him and stepped away with her left hand just under his collar bone where the top of her head reached up to. Her sudden movement caught him off guard and he could feel her warm breath on his chest where his black polka-dotted shirt was open. At that point he was glad he had a mask on as his cheeks were tinted pink.

She grinned with a nod and sat back down. Writing down a few numbers.

She then gestured for him to sit beside her and grabbed his arm to look at his weapon again.

She drew it perfectly and made a few notes on it. On the other side of the blue paper she drew up a design for the new blade and made more notes on it. She even poked at his muscles for some reason and wrote what she found down. It amused Killer that she got so much information off him without even having to speak. He was also impressed about how much she seemed to know about the human body and weapons to make such accurate notes. She guessed his limit on how much he can lift just by poking his biceps.

The two didn't notice the rest of the crew leave. Noah was focused on her work while Killer was focused on watching her.

He never met anyone like her before. She enjoyed fighting and took it seriously despite how much she looked like she was just playing. But on the other hand she was a devoted and talented weapon-smith with a thirst for adventure. She didn't seem too experienced on the social end of things but she seemed like someone that will be very loyal once you got to know her better.

She sighed happily and summoning a lollipop, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth with a content sigh at it's sweet taste. She always had a sweet tooth but she didn't get enough sweets unfortunately.

"Sweet tooth?" Killer asked chuckling.

Noah only nodded and smiled at him. It was then that he noticed that she actually had pale but full lips. With all the damage around it, he didn't notice before.

Looking over her work, a big grin spread across her lips and she nodded before summoning a knife and cutting her right palm. She let enough blood pool in her palm so she fisted her hand, staining her fingers as well. With that, she placed her hand, palm down on the corner of the blue prints and marked it with her bloody hand print. Killer guessed it was her signature.

"Hey old man." she called over, pulling her headphones to her neck.

"What do you want now?" he asked glancing over as he was polishing glasses.

"I need a bath before I leave. I quite like this hair style I have now so could you cut my hair after?" she asked, confusing Killer but Gray obviously knew what she was on about and just nodded.

"Don't make a mess." he warned as she turned her attention to the wound on her arm. She pulled at the bandages and undid them to reveal the ugly gash. Killer watched her poke at it with a frown on her scarred face.

"I'm getting bored of there stupid injuries. They may not affect me but after a while they get annoying." she said to herself.

"What do you plan to do about then?" Killer asked.

"You'll see." she grinned and stood up.

Making the blue prints and her headphones disappear, she put the bandaged back on messily and pulled her cardigan on.

"I have business in the capital. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." she said and with that walked out, leaving Killer a bit confused.

She didn't make much sense but she was immortal so he didn't worry what trouble she will get up to there.

. . .

True to her words, she only returned the afternoon of the next day.

"Well leave tomorrow." Kidd said as Noah walked in.

"You're back." Gray said looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm going to need your help. Don't worry I have something that will protect you from getting injured." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." he sighed and walked out from behind the counter.

"What the fuck are you up to now?" Kidd asked.

"Re-birth. I'm going to take an acid bath. It will take about half an hour to regrow my flesh and until tomorrow noon to fully recover from it." she grinned and ran up the stairs, leaving them a little shocked.

"It will completely heal any injury she has." Gray explained and followed her.

Kidd and Killer stood up and followed them up as well. Noah's room was on the top floor and last door.

"Why are you here?" Noah asked as they stepped into the room.

"I wanna watch." Kidd simply said and leaned against the wall with Killer joining him.

"Kay." she only shrugged and summoned a bath with the acid in it.

She also summoned the long gloves for Gray that reached up to his shoulders, they would protect him from the acid when he pulled her out.

She then proceeded to strip off her clothes, taking both young men by surprise.

"No shame huh?" Kidd chuckled after he recovered.

"Only to your underwear Noah." Gray said sending a glare at the two pirates.

"Why?" she asked pulling her jeans off.

"Because you have company." he said unamused.

"I don't care who sees. I'm pretty sure they've seen a naked woman before. Stop being so weird." she said sending him an equally unamused look.

"You're the weird one here. What self respecting woman has no shame?" he asked getting annoyed.

"I respect myself. I just don't give a shit." she shrugged as she pulled her bra off, revealing to have fair sized breasts and took her panties off as well. Her battered body was revealed as most of her pale skin was covered in dark bruises and cuts, scabbed over gashes and burn marks that were still trying to heal.

"I'm tired of these things bleeding everywhere now." she frowned. Interestingly enough, she only had hair on her head as well.

"Just get in." Gray grumbled.

She sighed and stepped into the corrosive liquid. Without even flinching, she grinned and laid down in it, just like one would in water. They watched as her flesh dissolved in the acid, revealing her bones.

Seeing this, Gray quickly reached in with the gloves on and pulled her bones out. He rinsed them off quickly and arranged them on the bed. Kidd and Killer watched fascinated as her flesh started to slowly grow back.

"Alright. Out you two." Gray said shooing them away as he pulled the gloves off and closed the door behind him.

"What will happen to her?" Killer asked.

"As she said, her flesh will finish growing back in half an hour. She'll be out like a light for a few hours though. It takes a lot of energy to regain all that." he explained as they processed the situation.

They went to sleep that night a little disturbed by her immortality and how it works. Heck she was just overwhelming as it is.

. . .

Noah woke with a jerk as her body shivered. It was cold in the room and Gray left her stark naked on the bed with nothing to shield her from it. She laid there for a little while though, waking up fully. Eventually she sat up and looked around. With a flick of her wrist the acid bath disappeared and she stood up. Her straight black hair was now down to her butt with no fringe and it parted at the middle.

She pulled on a pair of black panties and her black dress shirt. Noah opened her door and walked downstairs slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You're finally awake." Heat grinned, watching her walk up to the bar. They were a bit surprised at her new appearance but they were already told about what happened.

"Gray, cut my hair." she only said and he nodded.

He pulled a pair of scissors out while she sat down in a chair and he got to work. She softly hummed with her eyes closed as Gray cut away a lot of her hair. It didn't take to long to get it back to the way it was; reaching down to her shoulders and a little past it, layered with a full fringe that almost covers her eyes.

"Here you go. Done." Gray said smiling at his work.

"Thank you." Noah grinned up at him and ran back up the stairs.

"She doesn't look that creepy anymore at all. Now that she's completely healed, I'd say she's beautiful." Wire said smiling.

"Yeah. Without all those bruises her skin looks very soft." Heat agreed.

"Don't write her off just like that. She's beautiful but very dangerous." Gray warned them as he cleaned up the hair he cut off.


End file.
